Grace Ryan
Grace Ryan is a main character in Frisky Dingo. She is voiced by Kate Miller. Description Grace Ryan is a plucky news reporter for Force 10 News. She has red hair, and when reporting she mainly wears a leather jacket, white shirt, short skirt and knee-high boots. As Antagone she wears a skin tight jacket, tiny shorts and thigh-high boots. Motivation Grace goes out of her way to cover Awesome-X who, unbeknownst to her, happens to the alter ego of her boyfriend Xander Crews. She takes their relationship much more seriously than he does and desperately wants to bear his children, though he tries his best to break things off with her. She often proves to be pushy, obnoxious, clingy and self-idolizing, to the point where even her news crew wishes for her death. Despite Xander's attitude toward her, Grace remains fanatically obsessed with him, even freezing some of his semen without his knowledge, which she later uses to impregnate herself. Character Development Grace Ryan starts off as a normal human being, but undergoes some ant-based mutations mid-way through season 1, which are mainly suppressed, but which make a dramatic comeback in season 2. Antagone S01E06 "Emergency Room" During an attempt to interview Killface on top of the Annihilatrix a battle breaks out causing her to get knocked off and fall into "drums full of super-intelligent, radioactive waste covered ants". Shortly after, the ants inhabit her brain and she develops a split personality with super powers. She had no control over the switch and no memory of the change when she returns to her normal self, though she realises what is going on when she finds stolen money and jewellery in her house. Her super-side calls herself Antagone. She has the relative strength of ants and can spit an eye blinding acid. Throughout Xander's campaign she remained clingy to him, even after he left her for dead in his plunging campaign jet, in hopes that she could become his potential first lady. S02E01 - "The Debate part 2" Grace is suddenly pregnant and was going to ask Xander to marry her but as usual he pays little attention, instead asking her why she is "such a fattie". He tells her she "can't has cheeseburger" when she says she has something to ask him. Following the debate, Grace seems to have become Antagone full-time and is bent on killing Crews. She joins Sinn, Val, and Watley as part of a new super villain group called the Sisterhood of Chaos. This frail organisation quickly crumbles due to the inability to get along with each other. S02E12 - "Cody Gains A Namesake" Antagone gives birth to her child which is mutant baby that is growing at an ever increasing rate. Her elation at it's birth is short lived, however, when the baby bites her head off within seconds of being born. Wendall names the bug baby Cody Jr. ScreenShot021.jpg Antagone.jpg ScreenShot003 (2).jpg ScreenShot004 (2).jpg ScreenShot005 (3).jpg ScreenShot008 (1).jpg ScreenShot013 (1).jpg ScreenShot016 (1).jpg ScreenShot017.jpg ScreenShot008 (1).jpg ScreenShot023 (1).jpg ScreenShot026 (2).jpg ScreenShot035 (2).jpg ScreenShot036 (1).jpg ScreenShot042 (1).jpg ScreenShot043 (2).jpg ScreenShot043 (3).jpg ScreenShot044.jpg ScreenShot046 (2).jpg Grace Ryan.jpg Category:Main Characters